Am I Needed?
by SweetCupCakes
Summary: Spinner starts to think about his place within the Battle Force 5. But over thinking about it may cause stress and extreme actions for the older Cortez brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Am I Needed?**

Chapter 1

A loud alarm fills the hub alarming all the Battle Force 5's that a storm shock has opened. All members of Force 5 rush to Sage who is currently sensing to see if she can see anything about the Battle Zone that the storm shock will lead the Force 5's to.

"This Battle Zone is quite a puzzling one."

"What do you mean?" The leader of the Force 5 asks.

"It seems it will be best to bring both Tezz and Sherman"

"Okay. Stanford you stay behind with A.J."

"If I may Vert...I would suggest to take Stanford with you, you may be needing the Reverb."

"Well how can we take both Sherman, Spinner, Stanford and Tezz? Only five vehicles can go through the storm shock" Agura points out to the blue sentient.

"Well I was thinking that Tezz goes into the Buster with Sherman, as it will be best for them both to communicate quickly."

"What about Spin?" Sherman quickly adds. The younger Cortez twin doesn't really like the thought of Spinner not being in the Buster while they are in a battle zone.

"He can go in the Reverb? Right Stanford?" Zoom says has he places his helmet on.

"WHAT! He certainly can not!" Stanford says rudely as he enters his vehicle. Vert sighs at the Brit and rolls his eyes playfully.

"Stanford!-" Vert was quickly cut off by the elder Cortez.

"It's fine. I'll just stay here with A.J. We'll have fun right!" Spinner says as he playfully punches the Canadian.

"Well your fun best not destroy half the hub. I want to see it in one piece when I get back." Agura warns the two as he hops into her vehicle.

"Come on guys! The strom shock will be closed soon!" Zoom shouts as he starts up his Chopper and exits the hub, he is quickly followed by the Reverb, Tangler and Saber. Tezz and Sherman quickly rush to the Buster. Sherman looks back to his brother, he doesn't feel right leaving him behind, but Spinner said he'll be fine.

"You sure you're okay with this, bro?"

"I'm fine little bro! Just be careful...alright?"

"I will big bro. Stay out of trouble!" With that said Sherman jumps into the Buster and drives away to catch up with the others. It's a good thing the storm shock is close otherwise they would of missed it due to their talking.

Spinner continues to look at the exit where the Buster had just gone through. It does feel weird not going with Sherman but if Sage thought it was best this way, then Spinner isn't going to complain.

"Hey, Spinner. I was thinking of doing some extreme mountain climbing. Want to join?...I know it's not your thing, but I had it planned anyway."

"I'll pass. Think I'll try to beat some of Tezz's scores before he gets back."

"Alright then." A.J. laughs "Yea seems like Tezz has really destroyed your scores on that game. Looks like you're no longer the best at video games around here." A.J. laughs a bit more and waves Spinner off as he turns to his own vehicle. "See you later!"

"Yea...see you later." Spinner says with a very un-Spinner tone. Which doesn't get unnoticed by the Canadian. The older Cortez quickly turns away and makes his way towards the game room.

Spinner sits on the sofa that faces the big TV screen, but he can't seem to bring himself to turn it on. Something is clearly playing on his mind and with the look he has on his face it can't be good.

"Tezz is really better at video games then me. The way he thinks on battle zones as well he can find better and quicker ways to do things then me hacking...I'm kind of useless...Nah! I'm just being stupid!" Spinner quickly brushes off his thoughts and starts up the TV and game.

Spinner didn't know how long he had been playing on the game, but it was long enough for him to get hungry, but short enough that the others haven't returned. The older Cortez makes his way to the lower level to see if there is any food.

A voice stops him in his tracks and he makes his way to where the voice is. Now closer Spinner can tell the voices are Vert and Sage. How was it Vert? Sage must be talking to him while he is in the battle zone. Spinner gets closer to hear what they are saying, it wasn't that he was nosey it was just he wanted to see if his brother is okay.

"Have you managed to get the key?"

"Yes the Buster has it and we are on are way back to the storm shock." Spinner smiles knowing it is his brother that has the key.

"Welcome done Battle Force 5. Knowing that another battle zone is safe and is ours puts my mind at rest."

"Not a problem. It was rather easy if I do say so myself." Stanford quickly adds to the conversation.

"Yeah. Thanks for suggesting we take Stanford, Sage. If we had not had him we would be under a pile of rubble." The leader says even if it has boosted the Brits ego, he knows when to praise his team. Spinner hears a click from Verts end of the call and he knows Vert has set the call to be just him and Sage.

"I've got to ask though...why couldn't we had just put Tezz in the Reverb? There wasn't anything that could of made communicate to The Buster and Reverb hard. Is there something you're not telling me, Sage?"

"I'm afraid there is something I'm not informing you, Vert."

"Well what is it? If it's important to the team then I need to know Sage!"

"Well I have been observing Spinner within Battle Zones and I've come to the conclusion...that he may not be needed within them. Everything he does can be handled by Sherman and as for his hacker and handeye coordination Tezz has shown to be very much superior."

Before Spinner can hear anymore of the conversation he just runs off all his thoughts from before coming back. Just as he runs into the base level he collides into a body, as this body is much big them his, Spinner falls to the floor.

"Wow, Spinner. Watch where you're going!" A.J. laughs to the gamer and gives him a helping hand up. "I think the others are on the way back. Want to wait so we can all get some za?"

"No thanks. I don't want any pizza." Spinner quickly walks past A.J. and heads to the exit of the hub.

The Canadian was just about to go after the smaller male, but engines filled the air and he turns to see the rest of the team return. They all jump out of their vehicles and start to approach A.J.

"Where's Spin?" Sherman asks wanting to know where he's brother is. But before A.J. can answer the Brit sticks his nose in.

"Bet he's off at Zeck's already. Stuffing as many slices of za in his mouth that he can fit." Sherman half laughs at the comment, knowing his brother that is probably what he is doing.

"I just asked him if he wants to some za but he replied no. Which is funny on it's own...but he said he didn't want pizza."

Sherman's face turned to concern within a second. His brother has never said no to pizza and doesn't ever called it pizza.

"Where did he go!" The younger Cortez shouts. He didn't mean to shout but the worry for his brother is strong. Without a word A.J. points to the exit and Sherman's eyes grow wide. There is nothing but desert out there and to get to Zeck's it's best to drive, as even that's a fair distances to walk.

Sherman quickly runs to the Buster. He's going to go get his brother and see what's wrong...hasn't heard/seen his brother this off for a very long time.

"Sherman wait!" The younger Cortez rolls his eyes at the leaders command. Is Vert really going to stop him?

"I'm coming with you! The rest of you stay behind just in case he comes back."

"Well I'm coming too! We may find him faster if you have eyes in the sky." Zoom adds as he puts his helmet on and jumps on his Chopper before Vert could say no. Zoom and Spinner have become very close he even considers the older Cortez a bit of a brother...well the jokey silly brother, but a brother none the less.

"Okay! We'll be back." Vert quickly says to the rest of his team and jumps into his vehicle.

All three vehicles exit the hub with the Saber in the lead of them. The younger Cortez brother can't help but wonder why the leader was so keen to look for his brother...yes he one of his team members...but it would of been best for the leader to stay behind just incase of another storm shock. Vert has never missed a battle zone and as he's leader he needs to lead the others in a battle zone.

Sherman makes note to himself to ask Vert about his decision. As of right now locating his brother is the number one priority and Sherman will find him there is no if's or but's about it.

* * *

 _Autor note- Well been wanting to do a BF5 fanfic for ages! I'm rating this T for future chapters and there maybe a couple within this story, I will be putting up a poll on my page so people can vote on the couple! Please review it means a lot to me and lets me know people want to see more._

 _Sorry if any characters seem OOC...I know Sage is but I needed her to be for my story!_

 _Thanks for reading! Remember to vote for a couple!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Am I Needed?**

 _Chapter 2_

"I can't seem to get a pin on his location at all, Vert. He's not even on it...it's like he's just disappeared into thin air." Sherman says to the leader as he looks at his radar. The younger Cortez brother is getting more worried by the second, he thought it would of just been a quick scout to find his brother, but it has turned out to be more complicated then that. It seems Spinner has somehow blocked his own signal so they can't find him.

The leader can tell that Sherman is getting more and more worried by the second they have been searching for him for 3 hours straight, and they haven't found anything at all. Vert pulls over and gets out of his vehicle, the other two with him do the same and both walk up to their leader.

"I know this isn't what you want to hear but...we may have to call it a day. It's starting to get dark and we won't be any good in the pitch dark." Vert hears a heavy sigh from Zoom, he hasn't said much throughout their journey in trying to find Spinner, but Vert knows Zoom too well and knows the younger male is worried and annoyed that they haven't found him.

"But Vert...I don't like the thought of Spinner being all alone." Sherman says to the leader with a worried tone to his voice. The younger Cortez brother knows it's best to try and find his brother in the morning but he can't just leave him out here on his own.

"Spinner is smart he would of thought of something hours ago as to where he'd stay. You two get back to the hub and have some rest...I'm going to get something to eat." Both of Vert's team mates nod at him and both get into their vehicles. Vert sighs as he gets into his and heads for the only pizza place for miles.

Upon entering Vert greets both Zeke and Grace and takes a sit right by the bar. Grace smiles to their very common customer and asks what he would like, even though the young female probably could guess all of the BF5's orders off by heart by now. Vert orders his food and waits, while waiting he lets his mind wonder about Spinner thoughts and feeling swirl together.

"Here you are." Grace says as she gives Vert his slice of pizza. "I'm surprised you're not eating with him." Grace gestures to a booth at the back of the little diner. Vert turns to see who she is talking about and is taken aback by who is sitting at the booth, Vert walks up to the booth forgetting about his fresh pizza he just payed for.

"You know 'za is much nicer when it's fresh and hot." Vert says to the person at the booth who is clearly poking a stone cold slice of pizza "What are you doing here Spinner?" Vert asks as he takes a sit the other side of his now unlost team mate. Spinner doesn't answer his leader, he just looks down to his hands in his lap and begins to play with them.

"Spinner if something is bothering you can tell me."

"I heard what Sage said...about me and the battle zones." At the answer Vert's feels his anger boil...the way Spinner said it was so heart broken, it just makes him so angry at Sage for being so careless about who's around.

"Well I'm guessing you didn't hear all of it then." Spinner shakes his head in a 'no' response. "Basically me and Sage had a discussion and with evidence we BOTH had, we came to the conclusion that you are more then capable to handle Battle Zones. Sage even said herself that she was being paranoid and didn't want you to get hurt. She's just being overprotective after the whole Sark thing."

"But everything she said was...true, Vert." Spinner suddenly feels a hand under his chin and his head getting lift up, before he knew it he was looking Vert right in the eyes.

"Don't say ANYTHING like that about yourself AGAIN! You got it." Spinner nods his head that is still in his leaders hand. Vert lets go of Spinners chin and sits back into his seat properly. The leader doesn't fully understand why he just did what he did he just felt the need to, specially after hearing what Spinner was thinking of himself .

"Best we better get back to the HQ...I'd best call for a second vehicle." With that said Vert opens up a communication link to Sherman.

"Hey, Sherm. Can you come to the diner, I need your help" Without asking why Sherman agrees and ends the com link.

"Looks like you were in such a rush to talk to your friend you forgot your pizza." Grace says as she places Vert's pizza on the table and smiles to the two. Vert thanks the waitress and pushes the slice to Spinner.

"Eat. You must be hungry." Without complaining Spinner took the slice and started to eat it. Once Spinner was done they both exited the diner as it was getting late and they needed their rest, and the diner needed to close.

"Sorry to bother you can you help me with some of these?" Grace ask as she pops her head around the corner. Spinner offers to help her as he is feeling much better since having a talk to Vert. Vert smiles at Spinner and walks to his Saber, before Vert can even get into it he sees the Buster driving into the car park quickly. Sherman quickly jumps out of the Buster and rushes over to his leader, worry and concern can be seen clear on his face.

"What is it Vert! Is something wrong? Is it Spinner? Is he hurt!? How bad!?" Sherman quickly fires questions at his leader each one getting more and more quicker.

"Sherm! Calm down!" Vert says trying to calm the taller male. Before Vert can say anything about the younger Cortez's brother, Spinner comes back from helping Grace.

At seeing his brother Sherman runs to him and gives him a bone crushing hug. The older of the two seems a bit winded by the hug, but he hugs his brother back. Sherman lets go of his brother and his expression soon turns to concern and anger towards his brother.

"Where have you been!? You had me worried sick! Not just me everyone! We came looking for you! And why is your tracker off? How do you think I felt when I seen your tracker wasn't getting picked up!?" Sherman keeps shooting question towards his brother which Spinner doesn't really want to answer, well answer truthfully as he knows how his brother can be.

"I'm sorry Sherm I really am...I just wanted some space. It was getting stuffy in the hub and I need some air. That's all little bro." Shermans expression softens on his brother he can never really stay mad at him.

"Okay big bro. But next wait for me! I don't want to come back and find you're not there, I may have a heart attack next time." Spinner laughs at his brother as he grabs his chest at the end of his sentence.

Sherman makes his way to the Buster not really taking his eyes off his brother, as Spinner walks to Vert.

"Hey, Vert. Can I ask for a favour?"

"Don't worry, Spin. I won't tell Sherman the real reason." Spinner sighs out of relief and smiles to Vert as if to say thank you. "Don't look at me like that. I won't tell him, but you will have to at some point. I know there seems no point to but he's your brother, he deserves to know the real reason why the most important person in his life just got up and walked away. And I've got to be honest here Spin...what would have you done if I hadn't found you?"


End file.
